


Seashell

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Ending Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could see it in how he'd changed toward her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seashell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: seashell

For over a hundred years, every time Dru shivered, Spike was there, putting his jacket around her shoulders. She'd never noticed until the night he didn't.

The night wasn't even cold. It had been a shiver of premonition. The tide was going out, exposing the barren expanse of the beach.

His cigarette hissed as it hit the waves. She hissed too, but he didn't hear.

She picked up a seashell and held it to her ear but couldn't make out the voices. It didn't matter. She could see in how he'd changed toward her.

The tide was carrying him away.


End file.
